Transitions
by Caritas
Summary: What happens when Angel gets into Spike's affairs? Wackiness, that's what. *my second fanfic so, be nice* Chapter 6 added. Chapter 7 to come soon.
1. Visit

*Takes place between Season 4 of Buffy/Season 1 of Angel...if anything seems unreasonable, e-mail me about it*  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
"That slayer!" Spike grumbled for the fifth time that day. "She's always on my bloody back."  
  
"Hell, the way you whine about her you'd think you like having her on your back," a man behind a book sighed.  
  
Spike glared at him and started pacing. "You wouldn't understand."  
  
The man put his book down. "I wouldn't understand?"  
  
Spike stopped pacing and looked at the older man. "So, you would. But, you never used to hate her." He sat down on the overstuffed red sofa in the darkened room. "I'm pathetic."  
  
"No arguement there," the man chuckled.  
  
The remark was greeted with another glare from the blond. "Could you be serious with me for once?"  
  
The brunette sighed. "All right, Spike." He stood up and slowly walked to the sofa.  
  
"What was it like?" Spike asked quietly as he stared at his blood stained boots.  
  
"What was what like?" was the response.  
  
"Loving her. I bet it was hard as hell."  
  
"More than you realize," he said as his mind wandered to the past.  
  
"Hey, now. Don't be getting all broody with me, mate," Spike said, crashing into his thoughts. "I didn't come here to watch you cry and shave your legs like a wanker."  
  
"What?" the man asked with shock. "I'm not the one who is all 'the slayer this and the slayer that'. Get over it. What is with you?"  
  
"I don't know!" Spike suddenly yelled. "It's like she's in there and she won't get out!" He grabbed his head in frustration. "Get out of my head, you worthless bitch!"  
  
"All right, Spike, calm down." He dropped his head. "You're starting to act like Drusilla," he said quietly, hoping the blond wouldn't hear him.  
  
No luck. "Drusilla? Drusilla?! You just had to say her name didn't you?" Spike yelled and glared at the figure.  
  
"I...I...," the man stuttered. He never saw the young vampire so distraught.  
  
"Here I am thinking about the slayer and YOU bring up Dru! The one girl that I truely loved who tore out my fucking heart and fucking stomped on it."  
  
"Spike, really--"  
  
"Shut the fuck up," Spike growled, his eyes blazing.  
  
The man stepped away from the blond while he paced quickly about his office ranting away.  
  
"You know what? I don't even know why I came to you anyway. You don't get it! I fucking hate you and I always have! I hate you, I hate Drusilla, and I hate that bloody slayer!"  
  
With that, Spike stormed out of the man's office and slammed the door with so much force, the window across the room shattered, sending glass across the dark carpet. The man dove out the room to avoid the painful sunrays.  
  
"Are you okay?" Cordelia asked as she saw her boss slide across the floor with glass following him.  
  
"Spike?" he asked as he got up and dusted himself off.  
  
Cordelia grabbed a broom. "That was Spike running off with that coat over his head? Boy, how rude. At least he could've said good-bye before he bursted into flames." She looked in the office. "Geez, what did you two do in there? You know, you could've opened the window by lifting it." She began to sweep up the broken glass. "You vampires are always so messy. Did Spike do this?"  
  
The man nodded.  
  
"Man, he is getting a bill sent to his crypt. Does he think we're made of money?"  
  
The brunette looked at his shoes. "I don't know what's going through his head."  
  
After a beat his head jerked up. His face was twisted in a look of thought and delight. He lightly chuckled as he ran to the phone and dialed.  
  
"What are you doing?" Cordelia asked, sweeping up the rest of the glass.  
  
"Making a call I should've made when Spike first came," he answered as it rang once...  
  
Twice...  
  
"Hello?" a female voice answered on the other line.  
  
"Buffy?" the man asked with a slight tremble in his voice.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Angel...," was all she could say. 


	2. Impulses

*Takes place between Season 4 of Buffy/Season 1 of Angel...if anything seems unreasonable, e-mail me about it*  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
"How long has he been on the phone?" Wesley asked. he was looking through a book for the present case. It was something that had to do with a Kordail demon and a wedding. 'Who would want to marry a Kordail demon anyway?' he wondered. 'They're all slime and breath that can kill...literally.' But, a case was a case.  
  
"Wesley, open your eyes. This is Buffy. The girl that made him all 'grrr'", Cordelia explained while making claws with her hands.  
  
"That's what I'm worried about", he said. He looked up from his book. "I just don't know why Angel called her. Seems to me that it would open up old wounds."  
  
Cordelia sat down behind the desk. "He's over her by now anyway. Besides, he not calling her for him; he's calling her for Spike." She picked up a magazine and flipped through it. 'Ooh, how to find a date in 10 steps...' she thought.  
  
"Spike? Has he hurt her? He hasn't hurt her has he?" Wesley frantically asked as he knocked his book over.  
  
"Calm down, Captain Courageous," Cordelia said, not looking up from her magazine. "You don't know what happened to him, do you?"  
  
Wesley shook his head and picked up the book.  
  
"Some army guys put some kinda chip in his head."  
  
"What?"  
  
She nodded her head. "Yup. He's got something in his head. If he tries to hurt something that breathes he gets a massive migrane. Something I can sympathize with." She paused. "I sympathize with Spike? Okay, that'll never happen again."  
  
Wesley chuckled. "I still don't see what that has to do with Buffy."  
  
"I don't get it either", she concurred. "But with Angel, Buffy, and Spike it's hard to understand anything."  
  
***  
  
"He really came to you?" Buffy asked on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Yeah", Angel replied. "He just sort of dropped by and started making his presence known."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"He broke my window."  
  
Buffy laughed. "Well, you can't bake a cake without breaking a few windows."  
  
Angel lightly chuckled, then silence landed upon both of their lips. He closed his eyes and his grip on the phone tightened.  
  
"Well, uh...", Buffy continued after a few minutes. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, you know. Spike equals bad. Spike plus chip equals--"  
  
"Harmless?" he finished for her.  
  
"No, I was more going for dangerous for non-breathy things. Like rocks, lawn gnomes, and you."  
  
Angel took this in. "I'm fine. If Spike wanted to fight, he wouldn't do it without thinking. he would wait a bit. You know his style more than I do."  
  
"Yeah, and being the psychopath that he is, I'd imagine that's exactly what he's doing," she hinted. "Sure he comes and talks to you all nice today, but what about tommorrow? He's dangerous, Angel. Chip or no chip."  
  
More silence stretched over the line. Angel glanced into the office with the broken window. Moonlight creeped into the room.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I can watch my back," he finally said. "I told you; I know Spike. Because of that, I can fight him. Don't worry."  
  
"Oh, that's a good. Well, I better go. I have a late class."  
  
"All right."  
  
"Oh, Angel? Try to talk to Spike before he comes back to Sunnydale like he always does. It'll just be a lot easier for me."  
  
"Sure, Buffy", Angel said as he hung up without saying good-bye. He looked at the receiver for a while before turning to the door. He jumped in shock.  
  
"Have a nice little chat, mate?" the blond at the door coldly asked. A cigarette was loosely tucked between his lips.  
  
"How much did you hear, Spike?" Angel asked, walking to him cautiously.  
  
Spike took a drag from his cigarette and tossed the butt on the carpet. He glided to Angel slowly. "Oh, just the 'I can fight Spike' part."  
  
"You don't know what I meant..."  
  
"I don't give a bloody damn what you meant, Peaches", Spike interrupted. He stared face to face with the brunette vampire. "I thought you'd just like to know I came up with a plan."  
  
Angel sighed. "You and your plans. Give it a rest already."  
  
The blond chuckled. "Hear me out on this one. I've thought this out."  
  
Before Angel could respond, the blond reached in his pocket, took out a needle and jammed into the older vampire's neck. After a beat, he fell to the ground.  
  
"Well, what do you know?" Spike began as Angel gripped his neck in pain. "The bloke that sold this to me said this might not work on vampires." He began to snicker at Angel's near unconsious body on the ground.  
  
"Look at you now, Angelus. Never thought you'd be at my feet like this again, huh?" He then violently kicked Angel's back as he writhed in pain. "I'm not through with you yet, mate." He kneeled down and grabbed Angel's face into his own. "We're going on a trip. Just me and you. To this shit town called Sunnydale. You've heard of it, haven't you?" Spike squeezed Angel's neck and he fell limp. The blond rose slowly with a cold sneer on his case.  
  
"Looks like we're going to have a little reunion."  



	3. Surprise

*Takes place between Season 4 of Buffy/Season 1 of Angel...if anything seems unreasonable, e-mail me about it*  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
Cordelia was just waking up. She looked around from her spot on the ground. She felt her head as it pounded from a slight headache. She had felt this feeling before. The last thing she remembered was talking to Wesley. Now, she was on the ground. That could mean one thing.  
  
"I'm getting old. Who just falls asleep and forgets everything?"  
  
"Someone who's been exposed to gas, I would believe", a voice groggily droned next to her. Wesley was coming to as well.  
  
Cordelia rose slowly holding her head. "Gas? That doesn't make sense." She wobbled to a couch and laid down. "Is Angel okay?"  
  
Wesley got up and refitted his glasses. He slowly looked around the office. His eyes glanced over the room with the broken window. "He's not here", he mumbled.  
  
Cordelia rose from the couch. "Not here? Are you sure?"  
  
"Angel?" he called loudly. There was no answer. "He's not here", he repeated.  
  
"Well, maybe he went out for a bit. Stretch out the 'ole legs."  
  
"After gasing us? Not likely", Wesley said as he wiped off his glasses.  
  
"What are you saying? He was taken or something?" she asked. "That's not right. Who would--", she stopped midsentence. A beat went by and Cordelia and Wesley looked at each other in fright.  
  
"Spike", they both exclamed.  
  
***  
  
"Well, well, look who's awake", the British man chuckled. "I was really hoping you wouldn't sleep through this."  
  
Angel bolted up, but he was restrained at the wrists by shackles. He pulled at the chains as hard as he could. Spike laughed in amusement.  
  
"Cute. Really cute, Angelus."  
  
"The name's Angel", the brunette seethed through clenched teeth.  
  
"This seems familiar, doesn't it? Only this time I don't have any hot pokers." Spike sighed. "Oh, well. I'll just have to make my own fun, won't I?"  
  
"Hot pokers?" a female voice quietly asked. Angel's eyes lit up, then began to blaze, taking on a yellow tinge.  
  
"I don't believe you", he growled.  
  
"Why are you surprised, Angelus?" the blond laughed. "You should've saw this coming." He stepped into Angel's face. "Seening that you know me so well."  
  
"Unfortunatly", the female added.  
  
"I'm not talking to you, Slayer!" Spike yelled.  
  
"And anyway, what's all this about hot pokers?" Buffy continued.  
  
"Shut up!" he yelled again.  
  
Angel quietly snickered. Spike turned to him with an icy glare, then fiercely punched him across his face. Angel's neck snapped back and blood flowed from his nose.  
  
"I don't see anything funny here!" Spike continued to yell. "I am sick and tired of you two! Would you please shut the hell up?!"  
  
"Well, you do have us chained here. What else are we supposed to do to pass the time?" Buffy asked. "Ooh, I know! We can watch you beat up on Angel like the impotent loser you are, oh chipped one."  
  
"I don't like that plan", Angel mumbled.  
  
"That's not what I had in mind either", Spike coolly added. "I may not can hurt you, slayer, but she can."  
  
Out of the shadows stepped a girl about Buffy's height. Her wavy dark hair was layered around her cheeks. Her face was contorted in a form of delight and evil. Her crooked smile showed her intentions. Buffy's smile turned into numbing shock.  
  
"Hey, B! Long time no see!" She held a newly sharpened ax in her hand. "We have a lot of catching up to do." 


	4. The Wager

*Takes place between Season 4 of Buffy/Season 1 of Angel...if anything seems unreasonable, e-mail me about it*  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
Buffy continued to pull at her chains as her old enemy creeped closer.  
  
"It's funny how a coma can bring up fond memories", the dark hair girl remarked.  
  
Spike chuckled. "Reunions all around, I see."  
  
"Faith, do you know what he is?" Angel asked, pointing his head to Spike.  
  
"Hmm...same thing you are, I'd imagine", Faith answered. "Only he's a lot hotter."  
  
Spike elbowed Angel and laughed. "She's a keeper."  
  
"Well, Faith, looks like you forgot what to do to fangy things in your coma", Buffy said.  
  
"Don't start with me, B", the other slayer responded. "The one thing I do remember is that you've got your legs open to a 'fangy thing'." She thought that over. "Oh, wait, you're not even doing that anymore, are you?"  
  
Angel turned to Spike as he started to laugh.  
  
"What did you tell her?" the brunette questioned.  
  
Spike put on his best innocent face. "Who? Me? Oh, Angelus, you are a bloody riot."  
  
"Spike..."  
  
"Just that you and Slutty were on the down and outs", Spike answered. "Any chance of you two getting back together?"  
  
Angel growled as he rattled in his shackles.  
  
"Hey, loosen up, Soul Boy", Faith coaxed. "I bet girls are standing in line to get with a tall, dark guy like you, aren't they?"  
  
Spike scoffed. "Yeah, until they find out his dick has a lock on it. Girls don't want love. They want want cock."  
  
"You're a pig, Spike", Buffy said with disgust.  
  
"Just the way I like them", Faith chuckled as she walked to Spike and pulled him into a fierce kiss.  
  
Buffy and Angel both grimaced.  
  
"Just stake me already", Angel droned.  
  
"You and Spike? What, are you stoned?" Buffy asked with a frown.  
  
The other two were too busy to answer.  
  
Angel took this time to try pulling his chains again. First, with short tugs, then big pulls. No luck. They were fitted into the rock.  
  
"No, no, no, Angelus", Spike taunted. "No changing the rules of the game. If you escape, I can't kill you."  
  
"And where's the fun in that?" Faith added.  
  
Buffy sighed. "Yeah, we all know mass murder is fun for the whole family."  
  
"Oh, slayer, you're so bitter. How about this?" Spike walked to the other side of the crypt and grabbed a key. He gave it to Faith as her face curled into a sneer.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, Spike?" Angel sighed, tired of his childe.  
  
"These two have a little score to settle, right?" Spike explained. "Well, let them go at it."  
  
"I have a better idea", Faith spoke up, twirling the key to Buffy's shackles between her fingers. "Let's make a bet. We fight. When I kick your ass--"  
  
"If", Buffy corrected.  
  
"Ok, B, IF I kick your ass, Spike here will stake your little boyfriend over there."  
  
Spike started to laugh as Angel rolled his eyes, through with their games.  
  
"If you kick my ass", Faith continued. "You get to stake Spike."  
  
"What?!" the blond vampire exclamed. Angel now began to laugh.  
  
"You're on", Buffy accepted.  
  
"Wait, wait. Hold up", Spike whined as Faith started to unlock Buffy's shackles. "What the fuck are you thinking?"  
  
Faith left one of the shackles locked and walked to the irate vampire. She leaned over and whispered into his ear. His face turned from anger to a relaxed smile. She pulled away and kissed him lightly on the lips. As she walked back to Buffy, Angel's eyes were locked on the blond slayer.  
  
"So, Angelus", Spike chuckled. "Who are you rooting for?" 


	5. Broken

*Takes place between Season 4 of Buffy/Season 1 of Angel...if anything seems unreasonable, e-mail me about it*  
  
*Also, I forgot to mention this earlier. I am a devout ASSer (Angel Sired Spiker). I don't care what Joss says, I will be in denial until the day I die and I still believe that Angel sired Spike. Saying that, on with the story*  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
The two slayers began to circle each other like two lioneses about to viciously attack their enemy. Buffy's face was contorted in an image of pure determination. She was going to finish what she started. 'And stake Spike in the process.' she thought. 'Must be my lucky day.'  
  
Spike was standing next to his sire, cigarette in hand. The two slayers had been going in circles for awhile and he was beginning to get bored.  
  
"Will one of you bints punch something already?"  
  
"Shut up, Spike", the two slayers said in unison.  
  
The blond sighed and turned to Angel. "Women."  
  
"Tell me about it", the other vampire agreed. Spike unlocked him from his shackles and now he stood watching the fight. He didn't really care who won, just as long as it was over soon. He knew the stakes; he didn't care. There was only one person he cared about.  
  
The blond standing next to him.   
  
He'd rather be staked than see his childe die.  
  
Spike had done a lot of horrible things to him in the past. He's a dangerous creature and an even deadlier vampire with the chip in his head. The only reason Spike treated him that way was because he knew it aggravated him. He never tried to kill him; just hurt him really badly.  
  
Nonetheless, Angel had treated Spike ten times worse than the blond ever did to him. Even in the few months his soul was ripped from him by Buffy, he caused more damage to his relationship with Spike than he ever did before. They would never be the same. Angel winced as his mind floated to the past. He looked over at the blond vampire. His muscular arms were crossed and a buring cigarette hung in his mouth. His leather duster was carefully draped over a rock and his black shirt was tightly stretched across his chest. His eyes flickered between a metallic blue  
and a saffron yellow. His annoyance was clearly displayed in his stance. He leaned against the rock with his legs crossed over each other at the ankles. Even though Angel was the elder, Spike was definitely the dominant male and he knew it.  
  
Angel sighed. He still felt like he needed to protect his childe even though he didn't want to admit it.   
  
"Look, you fucking bitches! Either start punching or I'll--", Spike yelled before his mouth was covered with Spike's hand.  
  
"Don't", the older vampire simply said.  
  
Spike glared at him as he fiercly pushed his hand away. He leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Whether you'd like to think different, you are not my sire anymore, Angelus. You. Don't. Rule. Me."  
  
Angel silently growled then looked at the blond. Suddenly, he grabbed Spike and dragged him to a hidden part of the cave. He slammed him against the rock and slumped into his face.  
  
"Boy, you don't know what the hell you started", Angel snarled. "You think this is funny? You think you can keep doing this shit?"  
  
Spike's eyes were pure gold with anger. He opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"I'm not finished", Angel interrupted him. "I will set you straight. I will protect you. I will break you if I have to. That's my job. It always has been. Remember this: I will always be your sire, William."   
  
He walked away from the stunned blond and returned to the battling slayers. He creeped down to the ground and out his head between his knees. He closed his eyes, and tried to wander away from the cave. He wanted to go back to the early days when it was just him, Spike, and Drusilla. He remembered the way they used to be. Drusilla, with he beautiful, ruffled gowns and her many dolls. She had an air about her that told men she was owned by him. No man dared touch her; only him and Spike. The blond was even more beautiful in the past than he was in the present. His hair was longer and wavy and it flowed over his face, bringing out his defined cheekbones. Angel always made Spike dress in the finest clothes even though he knew he hated it. When he came home from going out, he would undress right away, leaving a trail of clothing from the front door to his bedroom.  
  
Angel raised his head with a light smile on his face in remembrance of his beautiful childe. He looked ahead. The two slayers were still in battle; Buffy a bit more bruised than Faith. He turned to his right. Spike was back in the same spot as before and in the same stance. His handsome features were replaced with a deadly scowl as he focused on the fight.   
  
Angel opened up wounds that Spike never fully healed.  
  
"Spike, I--"  
  
"Shut up", he calmly responded, cutting him off. 'Calm plus Spike equals bad', Angel thought in Buffyspeak.  
  
He sighed in defeat. He looked to the fight again. Buffy was on the ground, holding her leg in pain. Faith kicked her injured leg. Buffy screamed in pain.  
  
"Stop!" she yelled, gripping her leg.  
  
Faith laughed and kicked her again, then stopped. Buffy crawled to a wall and pulled herself up.  
  
"Looks like I won", Faith chuckled. "Time to pay up."  
  
She looked to Spike. His eyes were fixed on Angel as a sneer creeped onto his face.  
  
"Here ya go, baby", Faith said as she tossed the blond vampire a stake. He grabbed it out of the air, and gripped it so tightly he nearly broke it in half. he glared at Angel as he pulled him off the ground with one hand. Pinning him against the rock, he aimed the stake at Angel's unbeating heart.  
  
Angel looked into Spike's eyes and they read death. They were tinged red with a blazing red fire fueled with eternal hatred. For the first time, he was scared of his childe.  
  
"Who's being broken now, Angelus?" 


	6. Stolen Tears

*Takes place between Season 4 of Buffy/Season 1 of Angel...if anything seems unreasonable, e-mail me about it*  
  
*Also, I forgot to mention this earlier. I am a devout ASSer (Angel Sired Spiker). I don't care what Joss says, I will be in denial until the day I die and I still believe that Angel sired Spike. Saying that, on with the story*  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
Angel tried to struggle out the younger vampire's grip, but the more he tried, the harder Spike pinned him against the rock. He closed his eyes, but he could still feel the blond's eyes burning holes through him.  
  
"Don't do it, Spike", Buffy pleaded. "Please". She was leaning on the rock; her injured leg bled through her jeans.  
  
"Please?" Faith mimicked. "You were all for this little wager when I said you could stake Spike. You're not being very fair, are you?"  
  
"I wasn't really going to kill him", Buffy insisted. Streams of tears were falling down her face. "Spike, don't."  
  
"Shut the fuck up, bitch", Spike demanded, not looking at the blond slayer. His eyes were still fixed on his sire. He was so angry, he began to tremble.  
  
Buffy slid to the ground and started sobbing louder. Faith rolled her eyes.   
  
"What a fucking dramn queen", she said, turning to Spike. "What are you waiting for, blondie? Stake him. You know you want to."  
  
He began to growl as he pushed the stake into Angel's chest, breaking the skin, but not piercing the heart. Angel felt on fire because of Spike's scorn for him.  
  
"Just remember all the shit he's put you through", Faith continued. "He doesn't care about you. He never has. Make him pay, Spike."  
  
Spike stopped trembling and his hands relaxed. Angel didn't feel pressure on his next anymore and he opened his eyes. The younger vampire's eyes were shut and he look as if he was in deep thought.  
  
"Spike, what the hell are you waiting for?!" Faith yelled.  
  
His grip loosened on the stake and he opened his eyes. For the first time in a while, he truely saw his sire.  
  
The way he wanted to see him.  
  
His protector.  
  
His father.  
  
Even without a soul, Angelus always loved and protected Spike. Buffy insisted that creatures without a soul couldn't love, but she was wrong. Very wrong. Spike didn't want to admit it, but he loved Angelus like the father and lover he never had. He also created more pain for the blond than anyone ever could and he hated him for that. It was hard to forgive him, but the person he was going to stake wasn't Angelus; it was someone else. This person had a soul.  
  
Spike backed away from Angel as tears began to form in his eyes. The stake fell to the ground. He looked at Buffy and he face was tear-stained and full of despair. She looked back at him with silent acknowledgement. At that point, she felt was he felt.   
  
Pure pain.  
  
So painful they were stone.  
  
Spike slowly blinked and looked at Faith. Her arms were crossed in annoyance.  
  
The blond vampire blinked again and looked back at Angel. His face was in a frown laced with concern for his childe.  
  
"I'm sorry", Spike quietly said. He then ran out of the cave leaving the three speechless.  
  
Buffy's mouth curved into a light smile. She never heard Spike apologize.  
  
"He meant that", she said to Angel, wiping her reddened eyes.  
  
Angel sighed and put his hand over his heart. "I know." He smiled.  
  
"What the hell just happened to him?" Faith wondered. She glared at Angel. "What did you do?"  
  
"It's nothing I did", he answered, standing up and dusting off his charcoal colored slacks. "It's what you said."  
  
"What? What did I say?"  
  
Angel slowly walked over to Buffy and helped her up. "Let's get you to a hospital."  
  
"Okay", she mumbled, holding on to Angel for leverage.  
  
"What did I say?" Faith repeated.  
  
"Then, we can find Spike", Buffy continued, ignoring the dark haired slayer. "I can imagine what he's going through."  
  
"I doubt it", Angel remarked softly as the former lovers limped out the cave.   
  
"What the hell?" Faith questioned to herself. "That's fine. They fucked with his head. I can fix that." She grabbed Spike's leather duster off the rock and ran out the cave, hoping she could find him first. 


End file.
